You're Irresistible
by Felouse
Summary: Sequel to My Angel, AmyxTails coupling songfic Amy gives Tails a chance to impress her does it all go well or does he end up alone plz read and review


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega and the song Irresistible was done by The Corrs (Listen to the song it is great).  
  
Note- This will be a duet songfic so if Tails sings I will put his name above the verse he sings like this {Tails} or next to the bit he sings like this {Tails } and the same with Amy and this is the sequel to My Angel. Now as usual on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're Irresistible  
  
Amy and Tails were in a bar together (a different bar) having a couple of colas the pink hedgehog decided to give Tails a chance to impress her, they only kissed once, that was at the time of when Tails sang that song called Angel and that was only a month ago.  
  
Tails did not know what to say to her but he knew that he was supposed to say something like talk, have a little chit chat but nothing came out of his mouth, he was so nervous he couldn't even be confident with her.  
  
Amy looked at Tails and asked "So how are you doing these days on your inventions."  
  
Tails then replied "err.. well.. t.. they.. are.. fine" he stuttered and was obviously nervous Amy noticed that so she did not say a word.  
  
Tails turned away from Amy and breathed in and out to calm himself down, he then turned back to her and looked at her to see she was bored maybe cause he was not talking much.  
  
Amy was thinking "Maybe this will not work out."  
  
She was about to leave until Tails went in front of her and asked "Whoa where are you off to?"  
  
Amy decided to be truthful "You see.. lets see how can I put this,"  
  
Tails was worried what she was about to say it was then she said "What I am trying to is maybe we are not working out."  
  
Tails then said "No please give me another chance I.."  
  
He trailed off as he looked somewhere, Amy then asked "What are you looking at?"  
  
Tails looked back to her and said "Nothing I got to go just stay here ok."  
  
Amy nodded and stayed put when Tails left, she did not know why Tails left but he was acting strange for some reason she thought it would be fun with Tails since they are good friends they could have been more but maybe they are not meant to be.  
  
It was then she heard Tails voice "Amy,"  
  
She turned around to see Tails on stage he then said "Come on up here and lets sing a song together."  
  
She could not believe he was doing this she couldn't possibly go up there and sing, but the crowd were clapping their hands as if to cheer her on to go up there and to not be shy.  
  
Amy walked slowly up to the stage she was so nervous very nervous cause she did not know what Tails had in store for her on that stage "Oh my god what song are we singing." she thought to herself.  
  
When she got on she took the second microphone off of its stand, Tails then whispered to her "Remember that song we sing together, we sing that one and we do it like we always do."  
  
The pink hedgehog got the picture and nodded, since it is a song that they know off by heart over the time they hanged out in that one month.  
  
Amy knew what to do, her and the kit started to sing in unison.  
  
_{Amy & Tails}  
You're irresistible, you're na-ia-ia-ia..._  
  
Amy did not know if she could do this but she tried to imagine she was doing this like she usually did with Tails, the pink hedgehog then sang.  
  
_{Amy}  
Don't want you for the weekend  
  
Don't want you for a day  
  
Don't need love divided  
  
Don't want to feel this way  
  
See I want you to need me {Tails } (the way I need you)  
  
Just like I need you {Tails } (the way I see you)  
  
And I want you to see me  
  
Like no-one before  
_  
Amy started to smile cause she felt like she was having fun and then her and Tails sang.  
  
_{Amy & Tails}  
You're irresistible - natural, physical  
  
It's indefinable - magical, illogical  
  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine...  
_  
Tails looked at Amy as he sang as if telling her something about his love for her.  
  
_{Tails}  
So can't you see I'm tortured  
  
Oh can't you hear my pain  
  
If you just let me show you {Amy} (show you)  
  
I'll be your summer rain  
  
Then you'll feel that you want me {Amy} (the way I'm feeling...)  
  
Just like I want you {Amy} (the way I want you...)  
  
And you know nothing's better  
  
It's like nothing before  
_  
All of a sudden Amy was real taken back by the emotion invoked by him to her he never did that before it was like as if someone gained the confidence to confess his feelings to her in this way. It was then she remembered to carry on singing with Tails.  
  
_{Amy & Tails}  
You're irresistible - natural, physical  
  
It's indefinable - magical, illogical  
  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine..._  
  
During that little tune before their last verse Tails went over to Amy and looked at her with actual emotion in his eyes, but as if to go with the theme of the song Tails went behind her and put his arms around her waist in a embrace and he put his chin onto her shoulder as if to rest there.  
  
Then they moved a little to move slowly to the beat. The pink hedgehog was surprised by this but she did not feel it was wrong for him to do that with her, but it was then time she sang with Tails as he first brought his microphone to his mouth and sang.  
  
_{Amy & Tails}  
{Tails } Now you feel what I'm feeling {Amy } (don't you feel what I'm feeling...)  
  
{Amy } Don't you know that it's more {Tails } (it can take you places...)  
  
{Amy } It can take you places  
  
{Amy & Tails } Like never before...  
_  
As they both did that bit of the song the audience was mesmerised, odd that Amy imagined Sonic would be here doing this instead of Tails but it was obvious that this was different then her day dreams.  
  
_{Amy & Tails}  
You're irresistible - natural, physical  
  
It's indefinable - magical, illogical  
  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine...  
  
(You're irresistible You're irresistible - (natural) natural, physical  
  
(Indefinable) So indefinable - (magical) magical, illogical  
  
(So make you...) So make-you-mineable, you're mine...  
_  
After they finished the song the crowd did their bit in cheering and giving their applause, the both of them got off the stage and went to take their seats at their table and they looked at each other with a new found confidence and love.  
  
Amy then asked "Tails when we sang did you actually mean what you mean."  
  
The kit just nodded and said "I do feel tortured by how you play hard to get and I am pained by how we are right for each other but you never give me a better chance to impress you."  
  
Tails was quiet for some time and then said "Can you not see how hard I try to have your love, to have your lips against mine everyday, to hold you every time we are together I long for those things but I want them to be with you."  
  
Amy couldn't help but to feel touched by what he said, the kit then got out of his seat and said "I guess you are right maybe we are not working out."  
  
Now Amy knew he did not mean that so she got out of her seat went over to him, took his hands into hers and said "But I want those things too and I think I want those things to be with you."  
  
Tails could not believe she said that it was like one of those things you do not expect to hear from a person but it all became clear when her lips met his again the kiss was not deep but it felt like it to him as she kept the kiss going for longer and then he kissed back stroking her quills with his right hand and he hugged her legs with his tails, they then finally broke the kiss and they looked at each other with so much love that they could not describe it.  
  
Amy then said "So Tails can we go back to your place to watch a movie so then we can hold each other."  
  
This was what Tails always wanted from this so he said "Yeah I would love to, come on the train station is not far from here."  
  
As the two went to the train station for the Mystic Ruins Amy entwined her fingers with his and said nothing as the two walked to not only to Tails home but a place to find a place to rest with each other.  
  
THE END  
  
(I think that is as if no one wants another sequel)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story also tell me if you think the plot is good I always doubt myself when it comes to this. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
